Stick Figures: Onwards
by Kakawot
Summary: Stick Figures side story/sequel. Naruto and Sasuke have finished their Hogwarts mission, but the wizarding world stays connected to the Fire Country. This fic contains deleted scenes & oneshots set into the future  or past . No pairings.
1. Chapter 1

This fic is based on my Naruto/Harry Potter crossover called _Stick Figures_, so it helps if you've read it (there are spoilers in this fic). Since there were requests for a sequel, I decided to start this fic. I have no plans to write a complete sequel, but I am not finished with my ideas for crossovers. This fic contains these ideas in the form of short, often unrelated scenes. Some are deleted scenes from Stick Figures, some take place in the other years from Harry Potter fandom. I've got quite some ideas written down, so expect updates in the near future. I'll add to this story whenever I have the inspiration.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Deleted scene from Stick Figures, where Naruto (Fox) and Sasuke (Crow) discuss Kakashi's teachings in front of the Duelling Class.<p>

Reason it was deleted: it reveals too much information to the students, and I couldn't find a place to put it in without interrupting the flow.

* * *

><p>"So if you're teaching us... Who taught you?"<p>

The guards looked at each other as if to measure how much of that question they should answer.

"We've been taught by a _jounin sensei_, an elite teacher is a translation," began Crow.

"He's insane," added Fox.

Crow threw him a look, but then to their surprise, nodded and said: "He's paranoid."

"He's insane."

"Always too late."

"He's insane."

Marcus raised his hand and spoke with being spoken to: "You've said that three times now."

Fox nodded. "Yeah, it's just very important."

"He always wears a mask. You can only see one eye," said Crow in a monotone. It appeared he wasn't done yet, and Fox happily jumped back on the bandwagon.

"He reads dirty books. In public."

"He always talks in cryptic remarks."

"He screws with your mind."

"And he's the best damn teacher we've ever had," said Crow finally.

"Hell yeah. Wait, what? He totally abandoned me at the chuunin exams! I actually had to wander about, looking for someone, _anyone_, who'd teach me! It was pure chance that I ran into Ero-sennin!"

"Yes, but he gave you a chance. He was impartial."

Fox had him repeat that in their language, but then scoffed, turned away and muttered: "Yeah, guess so."

He whirled back around and pointed a finger at Crow.

"But! He also abandoned Saku- our _other_ teammate later on, remember?"

It was Crow's turn to scoff. "As if our sensei could teach her what the Hokage can."

"Stop being so right, bastard. You know I'm right too. He ignored her and left us to fend after ourselves. And he never treats us at Ichiraku."

"Ramen isn't all that matters, Fox."

"And he didn't interfere when... y'know... on the hospital roof."

"Oh really? I clearly remember him interfering. Let's recall. Two water towers, a certain girl yelling 'stop it!' and we would've killed her if our sensei didn't interfere."

"You know what I mean. After that he left us alone."

"He tied me to a tree and forced me to listen to him," said Crow.

"I didn't know that."

"There are lots things you don't know."

"But after that-"

"Why are you so determined to make our sensei look bad?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I suppose he tried."

"He mucked it up, but at least he gave you a chance."

"Yes. But he's still insane."

"Yes, yes he is."


	2. Chapter 2

Scene: chapter 6, first scene, the bell-test. Naruto and Sasuke have observed who had shared their lunch, but they continue the exercise well into the afternoon, to test teamwork and determination.

Reason this wasn't included: I had accidentally written myself into a corner by making Naruto impervious to Stupefy. I hadn't worked out the relation between magic and chakra at this point, so I had a theory that Naruto could use his chakra to nullify any negative effects of magic. But since I kind of needed that to work in the final chapters, I rewrote the scene. And since the reveal of the true nature of the exercise would be less dramatic for the students at the end of the day, that played a part too.

XXX

"Expelliarmus!"

"Impedimenta!"

"Flipendo!"

All three members of the team tried to stop Crow, but the guy ducked the spells and disappeared inside an empty classroom. When Harry arrived, the classroom was indeed once again empty, but the window was open.

"I'm going to buy slo-mo-potion and throw it on them, I swear," said Jamie. He was bent over, panting like a dog on the beach. Alex had accumulated quite a smell and Harry's robes felt clammy and constricting. It was two PM, and for a full hour they had been running around, chasing after every guard they could lay eyes on. But every time the chase was fruitless, making them only more exhausted.

"We've got to trap one somehow," he said, and Alex nodded.

"Fox likes those noodles, what'd he call them again? Lamen?"

"Ramen," corrected Jamie and Harry at the same time. "And that's a good idea," added Jamie.

"Problem is, he'll be expecting a trap. So we... could make two traps. An obvious one, and when he avoids that, we can force him into the second trap," said Harry.

"Even better idea," said Jamie again, but then his happy grin faded. "But how are we gonna do _that_ in just two hours?"

"Magic," said Alex with a wry grin and they put their heads together to come up with two crude but hopefully effective traps.

The scene of the crime was the grassy patch just outside the Entrance Courtyard. The remains of Harry's jelly brick were slowly being devoured by a purple sparrow. The bird was probably the victim of a colorful spell, but it was pretty happy with the jelly.

"Alright, so you," said Alex, pointing at Jamie, "stay there and I-"

"Start running as soon as you see him. Hopefully he'll take the bait, jump over there, and then bam-" continued Jamie, and Harry finished: "we've got him in the hole. I'll stun him from below, and presto, we've got the bells."

"Only two bells," corrected Alex, but Harry waved his hand at her.

"That's not important. The fact that we've got two bells is already a feat in of itself. I think they expect us all to fail."

Jamie smirked.

"Which we won't."

Harry grinned back and hoped Jamie's arrogance wouldn't be their undoing.

"Alright, positions!" cried Harry, and his two temporary teammates ran off. Harry ran over to a patch of ground where the black earth showed. A lone bowl of ramen sat in the center of the patch, throwing hot steam into the air, along with an enticing smell. The house-elves in the kitchen had been most obliged when Harry had entered the kitchen and requested a bowl.

The plan was a simple one. Alex had conjured a net and Harry had gouged a hole out of the ground, making sure to carve out a small hole for himself to hide in. It wasn't very deep, but all that mattered was the element of surprise.

The net would appear as soon as someone touched the bowl of ramen. Having studied his moves, Harry felt pretty sure the guard would jump aside barely enough for the net to miss him. But that's where the pitfall would be. It'd collapse, and as soon as the guard's feet touched the ground Harry would Stun him from his little hidey-hole in the pitfall.

It wasn't a foolproof plan, but at least it was a plan, which was a lot better than running around after the guards. Now they'd let one come to them.

Harry lowered himself into the pitfall and patched up the hole he had left behind. Without any regard for his clothes he kneeled in the hidey-hole and the wait began.

Luckily, they didn't have to wait very long. Before long they could hear Fox laugh in the distance. Now it was just a matter of crossing their fingers and hoping for the best.

"Hey, ramen!" said Fox, and Harry gripped his wand tighter. A thump resonated through the earth and Harry hoped that meant that Fox had jumped to the bowl.

"Hey! What's this net-"

Fox's words were cut off when he stepped onto the thin layer of earth covering the pitfall. With a surprised cry he went down and light flooded into the hole. Harry aimed carefully at the orange-clad legs. Fox had landed on his feet, but he had to take a few steps to regain his balance.

"It's a trap!" stated Fox at the same time Harry yelled: "Stupefy!"

The spell hit.

"Argh," said Fox, or something similar gurgling. Harry jumped up from his perch and kept his wand pointed at the guard in case he decided to get up anyway. Which, for some reason, he did.

"Stay. Down! Impedimenta!" cried Harry, and the blast of light hit the guard dead-on. He collapsed again, his head bouncing on the ground.

"Ow," he muttered, but propped himself onto his elbows once more.

"You've got to be kidding me," muttered Harry. "Impedimenta!"

Fox's body went slack, but not for long.

"Why don't you stay down?" asked Harry in annoyance and disbelief. Fox flashed a thumbs up at Harry for some reason, at least until Harry threw the curse at him once again. Quickly he bent down and made a gran for the bells. At the last moment the guard rolled away.

"Because we have tricks too," said Fox, shook his head for a second and jumped to his feet in one smooth movement.

"Nice try, though," he admitted, and before Harry could stop him he jumped out of the pitfall and bounded off in three jumps.

"What happened?" demanded Alex. "You had him!"

"He's immune to Stun-spells," said Harry as they helped him climb out of the pitfall. He had _had_ him, right under his wand. Why couldn't he have come up with a better spell than _Impedimenta_? He had a whole arsenal in his head, but instead of trapping the guard some other way, he had kept on blasting at him as if he were Goyle.

"So no bells, huh?" asked Jamie, and his small shoulders slumped. "Oh well, guess no dinner either."

"That's ridiculous. They can't do that!" shrieked Alex, eyes wide as he tummy rumbled. Harry shook his head.

"No, they said that it ended at 4pm."

"So, what do we do now?" asked Jamie, looking from Harry to Alex and back.

"We quit," said Alex. "No point in thinking up another trap if the guards are immune to our spells."

"But they're not. You hit him with _Tarantellegra_ and it worked, remember? I think they're only immune to Stunning spells," said Harry, tapping his wand against his thigh as he pictured the attack on the guard. His wand spit out a few green sparks and he quickly stopped. He checked his watch. They had thirty minutes left. "Right, we've still got thirty minutes. Shall we continue with our 'chase the guard' routine?"

Alex and Jamie shrugged.

"Why not, it's not like this plan had any success," said Jamie. Harry looked back at the dark hole where the guard had fallen into the pitfall.

"I wouldn't say that. We caught him..."

"You just couldn't stun him," said Jamie acidly. All of a sudden he seemed to remember he was a Slytherin and Harry a Gryffindor. The propaganda between both Houses flared up like so many battles between testosterone-driven men, and before either of them knew it that sealed the deal.

"I'm done, I quit, I'm hungry, tired, filthy, and this whole exercise has wasted my entire day. Screw you guys, I'm going back."

"Oh, gee, that was unexpected," said Alex as Jamie turned his back on them and disappeared inside the castle. "Bloody first-years, can't tell the front from the back end of a Blast-Ended Skrewt."

Harry sighed and started trudging back towards the lake. If they hurried they could still be there on time.

"Stupid Slytherins, think they're so good," muttered Alex as she trudged next to him. Harry grunted something to agree with her and in silence they walked to the small gathering of students at the lake. All of them looked exhausted and dirty. Harry noticed that there were more students missing. He prayed that not too many Gryffindors had given up, because he knew that the guards would subtract points for that.

A telltale 'poof' of smoke drew the students' attention. The two guards stepped forward from the smoke. To Harry's chagrin they still looked as fresh as ever, although Fox's knees showed grass stains. Crow was as immaculate as ever.

"None of you have gotten the bells. But that wasn't the real test," said Sasuke. "Teamwork was. Sharing your lunches was. Ten points for every student who shared their lunch."

The consternation was palpable among the students.

XXX

The rest of the scene is the same as the original scene in chapter 6.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Extra scene from chapter 4. The other side of the fence.

* * *

><p>The Fox mask was impenetrable. Barty felt his wand shake as Crow threw him out, but the backlash wasn't that noticeable. He complimented the guard on his vigilance and focused on Fox, who stepped forward.<p>

Barty readied himself for more resistance, more than he got from all the students combined. These guards were interesting, they had so much and such different power. He needed to find out more.

And they had voluntarily given themselves up to be placed under the Imperius-spell. Barty knew that if he could control them now, his life would be much easier. But if Crow had already thrown him off, maybe Fox would too. And he couldn't control one without alerting the other something was amiss. They stuck together, and any weird behaviour would get ripped out, he was sure of that.

Barty gripped his wand, took a deep breath and said: "Imperio."

He penetrated the outer layers of the guard's defense easily enough, but then his spell hit a roadblock. He watched the guard carefully, mentally forcing his spell onto him. The guard's fists clenched, unclenched. Barty saw minute muscles in his neck stiffen and relax.

He pushed further, and that's when things turned scary. The roadblock gave way and he felt a sensation of red, of ancient hunger and might, snarling at him as though he were an insignificant insect caught in the whirlstream of time. His mental self stumbled into a prison, sealed off from the outside world by a tiny piece of paper. The wall behind the guard showed burning eyes, regarding him with disdain.

The eyes gave way to snapping teeth and they charged at him at the same time the guard broke the spell with the ease of someone taking a breath. He took a step back and held his head.

Fox growled an inhuman sound and Barty wasn't sure if he hallucinated that as well. He fought hard to keep the trembling at bay, and he plastered a smirk on his face.

"That's one way to break the spell," he said. The lingering after-effects of Fox's counterattack unbalanced him and he was glad that the bell rung. Once the students had cleared out of the classroom he had himself back under control and offered to help the guards with any more Dark magic-questions they might want to have answered.

He mused about the experience he had just went through. Crow's rebuttal was the usual fare, a bit more powerful than most but nothing out of the ordinary.

But as for Fox... He oozed Dark magic from every pore, and something hid within him. He didn't act like a possessed man, but who knew what kind of magic creatures lived in the Hidden Countries. Maybe the guard was a shape-shifter of some sort, harboring an animal. Because the eyes on the wall and the charging teeth were animalistic, he was sure of that.

Now he just needed to find out what exactly Fox hid.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I wanted to include this scene near the end of Stick Figures, but lacked the inspiration to write follow-ups to this scene. So this is a dead scene. It shows some guard-student interaction, however, something which Stick Figures sometimes lacks.

* * *

><p>It was a warm evening that night. Sasuke let his head fall back against the wall and gave up his constant vigilance for a few short seconds. This mission was starting to take his energy. The constant Kage Bunshin, the patrolling, the lessons, his thirst for knowledge which made him peruse books until his eyes dropped closed out of sheer exhaustion... He felt like letting his feet dangle in the lake and being able to take off his mask. Not that it had much use since too much people had already seen his face, but it was still a nice barrier between him and the still rather exotic world.<p>

"Excuse me?"

A male voice sounded from nearby, and Sasuke snapped to attention. Tall, blue-hemmed robes, curled hair... This was one of the School Champions, Cedric Diggory, if Sasuke recalled correctly. Sasuke remained quiet, waiting for the boy (man? He _was_ older than Sasuke after all) to speak.

"I have a question to ask."

The young man looked a bit nervous. Sasuke hadn't spoken a lot with the champion, apart from some pointers in the Duelling class which Diggory had joined. His style spoke of a wizard who had never been in a real fight, but his bulk made up for that.

Sasuke inclined his head in indication that he was listening. The young man threw his words out like he had rehearsed them out loud.

"I was wondering if you could show me some more moves I could use in the third task. Outside of Duelling class, I mean."

Sasuke had expected something like this one of these days. The champions were training left and right for the task, and as resident guard he knew they'd be approached sooner or later for some help. But now that it had happened, Sasuke realized he had to think about it.

On one hand, the man would get an unfair advantage over the rest of the champions. On the other hand, the other champions had the freedom and the right to ask lessons as well. But if Sasuke gave extra lessons to one champion, he had to be prepared to take on three more. Unless...

"I will help you," he said curtly, but held up his hand when the man started to express his thanks. "But, you need to talk to the other champions and tell them I give you extra lessons. I can take on one more champion, but if all three of them want more lessons, two of them will have to talk to Fox. I'm sure he will agree."

Diggory nodded his consent, but Sasuke wasn't done yet.

"And I need you to do your best, and train like you've never trained before. It will be hard, but you'll be prepared."

Already Sasuke's mind was going a mile a minute, drawing up plans and practices and sorting through his mental library of spells of jutsu to select the most appropriate.

"Of course. I've already trained a lot, but anything you can show me is useful. I'll go tell the others right away."

Sasuke nodded and looked towards the giant clock in the distance.

"What time are you free?" he asked, and when Diggory mentioned his timetable Sasuke did some mental calculations and settled on a time.

"Four o'clock in this courtyard. Take your wand with you, and wear easy shoes," he instructed, and Diggory left after once again expressing his thanks. Sasuke let his head fall back on the wall. It'd be interesting to have some one-on-one (or one-on-two) training, especially with people in the seventh year. Maybe they knew some spells he hadn't encountered yet, and they could in turn help him with his wandwork.

All in all, training the champions was sure to be interesting.


End file.
